Dave (Shrek)
by caseyjsaisi
Summary: A crossover retelling of Shrek, played by Dave, who sets out to "persuade" Lord Grimmel to give back his swamp, where all fairy tale creatures are banished. But instead, Grimmel sends Dave and Julien, a loud, party lemur to rescue Princess Moana from the fiery keep of Tempest Shadow, in order to become king of his kingdom.
1. Opening Chapter

_**Happy New Year to one and all!**_

 ** _And to celebrate the new year, I'm finally making my second crossover!_**

 _ **link to the cast: caseysaisi97/art/My-Shrek-cast-meme-764526205**_

 _ **All rights go to their original owners such as Disney, DreamWorks, Hasbro, Universal, Sony Pictures Animation and Pixar.**_

* * *

 _ **Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess.**_

 _ **But she had an enchantment upon her fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss.**_

 _ **She was locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible broken horned unicorn.**_

 _ **Many brave knights attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed.**_

 _ **She wanted in the creature's keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and love's first kiss...**_

Suddenly, a large purple tentacle ripped the page of a storybook, laughing almost cruelly.

"Yeah, right, that's never gonna happen" said a voice.

And then, a figure dropped from within a tree and changed from the pattern of the tree to purple.

It was an octopus! And his name was Dave.

He wasn't the good-looking type, but he wasn't even nice either. He acted, he ate and even smelled like an ogre.

Dave lived a life of solitary in his swamp. And boy did he loved it! It was just him and his swamp.

Every morning and everyday was the same. Dave would have mud baths, made sure his teeth were nice and nasty, ate disgusting food, and he had signs to keep other people out! But once in a blue moon, an angry mob will enter the swamp and Dave would have to scare the heebie jeebies if not the daylights out of them.

One night after he had finished eating dinner and warmed up his house, Dave heard loud yelling and shouting coming from outside. He looked out the window to see an angry mob approaching the swamp.

He chuckled to himself. He was ready for them.

When the mob arrived in the marshes, they found Dave's house within the swamp.

"Think that thing is inside there?" asked Snotlout.

"Right, let's get it!" growled Hiccup, ready to attack.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it, lad" said Stoick, the leader. "Do you know what that creature could do to you?"

"Aye, it will tear you apart and grind your bones for its bread" agreed Gobber, the second in command.

They heard an unfamiliar, seemingly light chuckle, then they turned around to see Dave, who had quietly snuck up behind them.

"Well, actually, that would be giant" said the octopus.

The entire mob gasped and backed away as Dave slowly advanced on them.

"Now, octopi, oh, they're much, much worsssssse" continued Dave. "They'll make a feather duster with your hair, freshly shaved from your head!"

"No!" gasped one of the mob people.

"They'll peel off your skin! Squeeze the jelly from your eyes!"

Dave then stopped and thought of the idea.

"Actually, it's quite good on toast or even on meat like goose, pork or ham" he said finally.

But then, Tuffnut, the youngest of the mob waved his torch at Dave back and forth.

"Back! Get back! Back, savage beast! I warn ya!" screamed the boy.

Dave rolled his eyes and glared at Tuffnut in eye, staring at him as if to say "dude, really?".

"You know you're overreacting right?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, right" Tuffnut laughed nervously. "Sorry."

The rest of the mob backed away with fear, anxious of what might happen.

And then suddenly, Dave roared very loudly and very long, causing the mob to scream loudly and long!

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His breath extinguished their remaining torches until they were all completely in the dark.

After a moment of silence, Dave leaned very close to the mob.

"This is the part where _you_ run away" he whispered with a devilish smirk.

With a panicky scream, the mob quickly scrambled out of the swamp as Dave laughed at his victory.

"And stay out!" he snapped.

But before he could crawl back to the comfort of his home, Dave noticed something the ground.

"Huh? What's this?" he wondered, picking up a poster with a sad animal with an elf hat.

The poster read: "WANTED FAIRY TALE CREATURES" and it had "REWARD" at the bottom with bags and piles of gold.

Scoffing, Dave threw the poster away and walked away.

"Fairy tale creatures" he grumbled. "That's stupid."

As he entered his home, the poster flew across the night sky and landed outside the swamp.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. The Flying Talking Dancing Lemur

Meanwhile the next day, fairy tale creatures were lined up towards a table, where Drago, the head of the guard, sat and people were bringing fairy tale creatures to him.

There were cages and wagons everywhere.

"20 pieces of silver for the gypsy witch" said Drago. "Next!"

Among the line of people were a farmer carrying three little dogs, Mr. Weenie, Max and Max, Sherman Pan holding Judy Bell's paw, Maurice carrying a puppet and Nana carrying a lemur in a cage.

The lemur, whose name was Julien, looked around in fear and saw that all the fairy tale creatures were being taken away. He even saw three mammoths in separate cages.

"Mama, this cage is too small!" cried Peaches, the baby mammoth.

Panicking, Julien tried to talk his way out of it.

"Please, don't let them take me away. I'll never be stupid ever again. Please! Give me another chance!" begged Julien.

"Oh, shut up!" groaned Nana, shaking the cage.

Then, Drago called the next person in line. It was Maurice and the puppet, Gargamel.

"What have you got?" he asked.

"This little wooden puppet" whispered Maurice.

"Uh, well, um... You see, I'm not a puppet" said Gargamel, who spoke like Jerry Mahoney. "I'm a real live boy."

Now, this was a lie. The moment he lied, his nose grew an inch.

"Five shillings for the possessed wizard-like toy" said Drago. "Take it away."

Maurice took the money and talked away.

"No! No, Pop! Please! Help!" cried Gargamel.

"Next! What have you got?" Drago asked as Nana stepped up to the table.

"Well, I've got a talking, dancing lemur!" snapped Nana.

"Right... Well, that's good for fifteen shillings, if you can prove it."

Nana set the cage down and opened the door for Julien.

"Go ahead, little fella" said Nana.

But since Julien was leashed to the cage, he couldn't dance.

"It is very embarrassing" admitted Julien.

"Well?" frowned Drago, waiting for a moment.

"Oh, huh, he's just nervous" lied Nana. "He's really quite a party animal and a chatterbox."

"Oh, sure I can talk. But I won't dance with this leash" said Julien.

"Dance, you boneheaded dolt!"

But Drago didn't have all day for the two to act like an old married couple.

"That's it, I've heard enough" said Drago. "Guards, get her out of my sight."

The guards grabbed Nana, but she punched them to the ground.

Sherman Pan yelped as Nana's leg kicked Judy Bell into the air.

"WHOOOOAAAAAA!" screamed the bunny-like fairy.

Then, she stopped in mid-air and Julien got sprinkled with pixie dust, causing him to fly.

"Uh-oh" gasped Judy Bell.

"Hey! I can fly!" said Julien.

"He can fly!" cheered Sherman Pan.

"He can fly!" barked Mr. Weenie and Max in unison.

But since the third dog couldn't talk, so barked along.

Julien started to dance in the air.

"Now I am a flying, talking, dancing lemur!" he said. "You might have seen a horsefly, maybe even a superfly, but perhaps you haven't seen a lemur fly!"

"No, wait!" cried Judy Bell. "My pixie dust doesn't last long!"

As soon as she said it, Judy Bell's pixie dust began to wear off and Julien hit the ground with a thud.

"Oh, my little head" moaned Julien.

"Take him!" ordered Drago.

The guards attempted to grab Julien.

"Run, lemur, run!" shouted Judy Bell.

Julien ran as fast as he could, out of the guards' camp and into the forest.

He ran until his feet got tired but then he literally bumped into Dave, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!" shouted an annoyed Dave.

Julien was scared for a moment, but then spotted the guards coming.

"Pretend I like I was not here" pleaded the lemur as he hid behind Dave.

The guards stopped at the sight of Dave with Julien behind him.

"You there. Octopus!" said Drago.

"Yes?" Dave replied.

"By the order of Lord Grimmel I am authored to place you both under arrest and transport you to a designated resettlement facility."

"A resettlement facility, huh?" mocked the octopus. "How that's gonna happen with your army gone?"

Drago turns to see that his men have run off.

As always, Dave gave the guard an evil glare.

Drago shrieked and ran off.

Julien chuckled but noticed that Dave was walking away.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. The Odd Couple

Julien started to follow Dave like a little duckling.

"Listen, giant animal thingy" he said to Dave. "You were really, really, really something back there. Incredible!"

Dave growled and turned to face Julien.

"Are you talking to..."

But the lemur was gone.

"...me?"

He turned around and Julien was right on top of his head.

"Yeah, I was talking to you" replied Julien, who then started to be quite a chatterbox.

"Can I tell you that you were great back there? Those giant guard freaks! They thought they had me, the king. Then you showed up and BAM! They ran like little bunnies in the woods. That makes me feel better."

"Oh, that's great" ignored Dave. "Now, why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? Huh?"

Then, the octopus slid into the river, leaving Julien alone.

"But, I do not have any friends" said Julien. "And I am not going anywhere alone."

Then being the stupid animal he can be sometimes, Julien had a wired idea.

"Oh, I know! I've got an awesome idea! I'll stick with you! You're a mean, purple cold blooded predator. Together we'll scare the spit out of anybody that 'crossed' us."

But Dave wouldn't have it. He roared in Julien's face very loudly!

"Oh, that was really scary" said Julien, smiling instead of running away. "And if you don't mind me saying, if that does not work, your breath will get the job done. It is stinky."

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" bellowed Dave, having enough.

"I'll tell you why" replied Julien.

Suddenly, a spotlight shined on Julien.

 _Oh, great a musical number_ Dave groaned to himself.

And then, Julien began to sing.

 _ **"Cause I'm all alone**_

 _ **"There's no one here beside me**_

 _ **"My problems have all gone**_

 _ **"There's no one to deride me**_

 _ **"But you gotta have friends-**_

Dave slapped Julien out of the spotlight and threw a rock at the spotlight.

"It's no wonder you don't have any friends" mumbled Dave.

Julien got up and smiled at Dave.

"You know you're a party popper, right?" asked the lemur.

"Listen, little squirrel or whatever you are" snapped Dave. "Take a look at me and tell me what am I?"

"Uh... really fat on the head?"

"What is _WRONG with you?_ I'm an octopus! You know like an ogre, 'grab your torch and pitchforks!'. Doesn't any of that bother you?'

Julien wasn't bothered one bit and shook his head.

Dave was surprised to hear this and thought it over.

"I like you" said Julien. "Now, tell me who the heck are you?"

"Uh, Dave" said the octopus, who walked away.

"Dave? Well, do you know what I like about you, Mr. Dave? You have a funny attitude that says 'I don't care what anybody thinks of me.' I love it."

The two came over a large hill and into the swamp, towards Dave's cottage.

"Wow, you've got a big home" complimented Julien.

Then, the lemur noticed the get out signs.

"I guess you are not the dancer, eh?"

"Hey! I like my privacy, pal" Dave remarked rudely.

"You know, I do too."

Then came an big awkward silence.

"I shall be staying with you!" Julien insisted so quickly that Dave didn't understand.

"What?" frowned Dave.

"Uh, what I mean is... Can I stay with you please?"

Dave wasn't sure what to think. Friends, privacy, friends, privacy.

"Of course" he finally answered.

"Really?"

"No."

Then, Julien broke down into fake tears.

"No, please! You do not know what is like to be considered a freak!"

Dave cocked an eyebrow, almost offended.

"Well, maybe you do! But that is why we should stick together. You have got to like me stay!"

"Okay, okay, stop groveling!" said Dave, finally giving up. "But for one night only."

Unfortunately for Dave, Julien ran into the cottage and started bouncing on the chair, dancing.

"This is going to be a fun party!" shouted Julien. "We can stay up all night, dancing our booties and in the morning... I'm making waffles."

Dave growled, realizing he had been tricked by the little fuzz bucket.

"So, where do we start?"

"OUTSIDE!" shouted Dave.

"You must be joking."

"Oh, I'm not joking. You're sleeping outside and that's final!"

Feeling heartbroken, Julien stopped bouncing on the chair and walked out the door, sitting on the porch.

"Goodnight" Julien said sadly, only to be answered by a door slam.

Dave was relived that he was alone once again, but Julien's voice wasn't the kind of music he didn't want to listen to.

He knew it was going to be a long night for the two of them.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Unwanted Visitors

It was night when Dave started eating.

But then, he suddenly heard loud rustling outside.

Thinking it was Julien, Dave growled and crawled to the door.

"I thought I told you to stay outside, fuzzball!" he shouted.

"But I am outside" protested Julien, who shouted from the window.

Fearless, Dave checked every corner of the house. He didn't care who or what sneaked in his house as long as they get scared away.

He checked the floor, nothing. He checked the table, three penguins were on there.

"Well, boys, we've been transported from the zoo" said one, whose name was Skipper.

"But what choice do we have?" replied Kowalski.

"It's not like home or Antarctica, but it'll do just fine."

The third penguin, Private was bouncing on a cooked slug.

"Oh, what a bouncy bed" he sighed.

Dave then grabbed Private by the foot, but he escaped and landed on Dave's head.

"HI-YA!" shouted the penguin, hitting Dave in the eye.

Private landed on the table.

"I found some cheese!" he cheered and bit into it.

"Good eye, Private" smiled Skipper.

But Dave had enough, he grabbed the three penguins.

"What are you horrible penguins doing in my house?!" demanded the octopus.

He soon got jumped from behind and dropped the penguins.

"Hey!"

Dave turned to see a sleeping little girl on the table and noticed seven creatures (Fix-It-Felix, the Grinch, Olaf, Bartok, Garfield, Snowball and Spike the dragon) at the end of the table.

"Oh, no, no, no!" shouted Dave. "Dead kid off the table!"

"Where are we'd suppose to put her?" Snowball, snapped back.

"Besides the bedroom was already taken" sneered the Grinch.

Dave was confused. Already taken?

He went into the bedroom to see Cedric, a sorcerer, trying to adjust to his 'new room', he stopped when he saw Dave.

"What?" he asked.

Dave grabbed Cedric by the robe and dragged him out the door.

"I live in a swamp, can't you read the signs? I'm a terrifying monstrous octopus!" Dave shouted. "What do I have do to get a little privacy here?!"

He threw Cedric out the door, but then saw all the collected fairy tale creatures were on his land.

"Oh, no" moaned the octopus.

The three mammoths sat by the fire, happy to be together again. Happy little fairies were flying everywhere. Even Sherman Pan was with Judy Bell, who was crying.

"I know, Judy, I know" cooed Sherman. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"I miss the Lost Minions" cried Judy Bell.

Swans were in the lake, looking for food.

All this made Dave panic and he shouted as loud as he could.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?"

His voice echoed and everyone soon fell silent. The only sound he heard were loud gasps.

The three good alicorn fairies, Celestia, Luna and Cadence flew away to hide.

"Oh, dear!"

Trolls used their hair to hide.

Dave was enraged. His privacy was disturbed.

"Julien" he scowled the lemur.

"Do not give me those angry eyes" Julien responded. "I didn't invite them to a party at all."

"This isn't a party anyway" grumbled Gargamel.

"You see, sir, we were _forced_ to come here!" cried Sherman Pan.

"Forced? By who?" frowned Dave.

"Lord Grimmel!" said Mr. Weenie. "He huffed und he puffed und he... signed an eviction notice."

With a heavy sigh, Dave wasn't going to put up with thousands more of creatures.

"It's not my problem" Dave said rudely. "You all need to go back from wench you came!"

The fairy tale creatures gasped and whimpered.

"Go back?!" gasped Tanya. "We can't go back!"

"Grimmel will turn us into hot dogs!" cried Max.

The other Max barked in agreement.

"This Grimmel guy is bad news!" chirped a bird, Rapunzel.

"All right, peoples, calm down!" Julien finally said. "Dave will be talking to him."

"What?!" Dave growled.

Hearing this, the fairy tale creatures liked the idea.

"Yeah, he'll listen to you!" cheered Judy Bell.

The fairy tale creatures started to grovel and plead with Dave until Elsa, the Snow Queen approached the octopus.

"Look, we don't want any of us to be here any more than you do" she said. "But you're the only one tough enough to stand up to that no-good Grimmel. Don't you see? You're our only hope."

"You're our only hope, you're our only hope" chanted the fairy tale creatures until Dave couldn't take it any longer.

"ALL RIGHT! All right" he said. "Who knows where this Grimmel guy is?

But everyone looked around at each other but no one answered.

"Oh, I do, I know where he is!" said Julien, raising his hand in the air.

"Does _anyone_ else know where to find him?" Dave asked.

Sherman Pan was about to say "I'll go" but Judy Bell pulled him back.

Cedric shook his head.

"Anyone at all? Anyone?"

But still, no one would answer until the good alicorns stepped up.

"We know where Grimmel is" said Celestia. "He is in the kingdom of Duloc."

"If you follow our magic" smiled Cadence, lowering her horn to the ground. "It will take you directly to Duloc."

"Even if it takes you day and night" added Luna.

The three lowered their horns to the ground and a magical, glowing trail was made from the swamp and into the distance.

"Okay, fine" sighed Dave.

Then, he spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"Attention, all... fairy tale things. Do not get comfortable. Your welcome is officially worn out. In fact, I'm gonna see this guy Grimmel right now and get you all the heck off my land and back where you cam from!"

There was a long pause, then the crowd went wild!

Judy Bell placed a charm around Dave's tentacle.

"Oh! That was that for?" he groaned.

"It will protect you from harm" smiled Judy Bell.

"Uh... Thanks."

Smiling, Judy Bell hopped away.

"And you!" Dave sneered at Julien. "You're coming with me."

Julien was happy. He and Dave were gonna be on a whirlwind adventure and he loved it. He started singing and dancing.

" _ **Life is a highway**_

 _ **I wanna ride it all night long!**_

Dave and Julien started to follow the alicorn's travel made for them.

" ** _If you're goin' my way_**

 ** _I wanna drive it all night long!_**

The octopus waved his thanks to the alicorns, who waved back, then slapped Julien, shutting him up.

"Hey! What did I say about singing?" he reminded Julien.

"Can I hum it?" asked the lemur.

"All right, hum it out."

Julien began to hum "Life Is A Highway."

Dave didn't care, he just wanted to get his swamp back, even if he had to kill Grimmel for it.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Lord Grimmel

_**Last warning reminders...**_

 _ **SPOILERS FOR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGONS: THE HIDDEN WORLD!**_

* * *

Meanwhile in Duloc, a short, fat little man nervously placed a large cage on the table.

"My apologizes" he said.

Mort, a poor, little mouse lemur was poked with forks. He was so scared that he started crying for help!

"Help! Help!" he cried. "No! Waaah!"

Then, he heard a voice.

"That's enough, Smee, he's ready to talk."

Mort continued crying as Smee pulled him out of his cage and strapped the lemur down on a table. The poor animal then saw the owner of the evil voice.

A taller, slender man with scary hazel eyes approached Mort with an evil grin.

"L-L-L-Lord Grimmel" whimpered Mort.

Grimmel then started to torment the lemur.

"Aw, the little gingerbread lemur" mocked Grimmel. "Oh, don't give me those sad eyes. You tried to save your people! But... you are **NOTHING** without them!"

Mort screamed and tired to hide his face with his bushy tail.

"Please, don't kill me, you monster!" pleaded the lemur.

"Ah, you believe I'm the monster, eh?" Grimmel said with a smirk. "Only, I'm afraid you're mistaken. I am not the monster here, **YOU ARE!** "

Mort yelped as Grimmel slammed his fist on the table, continuing to scare the poor lemur.

"You and the rest of that fairytale trash, poisoning my perfect world."

Grimmel knew he hasn't captured all the fairytale creatures, there were still some hiding from him trying to avoid being banished from Duloc and Mort was the only one who had information of where they were hiding, but he wasn't gonna let Grimmel's abuse make him spill the beans.

"Now tell me, WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!" Grimmel demanded.

"No! Grimmel bad" Mort replied.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"TELL ME!"

"Bite me!"

The little lemur bit Grimmel's hand, the human pulled away his hand and noticed a small bitemark on his hand.

"Most annoying creature ever to touch me" growled Grimmel as he circled around Mort.

"I tried to be fair to you creatures... now my patience has reached **ITS END**! Tell me or I will..."

Grimmel was about to snatch away Mort's gumdrop.

"No, no! Not the buttons!" cried Mort. "Not my gumdrop buttons!"

"All right then, who's hiding them?"

"Okay, I'll tell you!"

The lemur had to think of something and fast. He may be cute, but he wasn't stupid... most of the time.

"Where's the feet?" Mort asked.

"Feet?" frowned Grimmel.

"The feet! The king's feet!"

"Not me! You're dumber than I thought you were! And you know what happens to prisoners who do not follow my orders?"

"Kisses and huggies?"

"No! Prisoners get banished!"

At that moment, Drago arrived.

"My lord!" he bowed. "We found the one treasure you seek."

"Well, bring it in!" order Grimmel.

Drago and his guards brought in a large black cauldron.

Smee gasped in surprise.

"Ooooh" Mort said in awe, entranced by the magical object.

"All you have to do is throw something of yours into the cauldron and ask it a question" said Drago.

But before Grimmel could do anything else...

"No, magic pot!" cried Mort. "Don't tell him anything!"

More annoyed by Mort than ever, Grimmel yanked the gingerbread lemur off the table and threw him away as if he were yesterday's trash.

"Take him to the swamp" Grimmel ordered Drago before walking towards the cauldron.

"Cauldron, you stand upon my stone walls" Grimmel said. "Is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?"

The cauldron suddenly began to boil and a disembodied voice boomed from the cauldron.

"A kingdom where no fairytale creature is a thing, but only yet are you a king."

Grimmel frowned.

"Um, Smee?" he asked.

"Uh, uh, it said 'You're a brilliant king'" lied Smee.

"But in order to become a king of success, all you must do is marry a princess" answered the cauldron.

"A princess?" gasped the guards in the room.

 _A princess, eh?_ thought Grimmel. _How hard can it be?_

"Go on" he said to the cauldron.

"A choice princess will be chosen by your destiny" continued the cauldron. "And the princess you pick will be your bride to be."

Three images of princess floated to the surface of the potion.

The first image then appeared in a puff of smoke from the cauldron and took the shape of a princess.

"I am a princess from the land of Dubroch" she said in a strong Scottish accent. "I love to ride through the wind and into the sunset. My hobbies include rock climbing, archery and playing with my wee brothers. I am Merida."

Grimmel nodded slowly, with very little interest in Merida.

The 'Merida' image vanished into thin air and then the second princess appeared in the form of smoke from the cauldron.

"I am a young girl from the sea" she said in a high voice. "The fish are my friends and family, I collect human stuff. Just one kiss and I'll be part of your world, I'm Ariel."

Grimmel was a little annoyed by this princess, he didn't want a fish for a bride.

After 'Ariel' vanished, the third princess appeared.

"I live in a tower a broken horned unicorn-guarded castle, surrounded by dark thunderclouds and hot boiling lava" she said, almost dramatically. "But don't let that you cool off. I like getting caught in the rain and have my feet touching the ocean. Yours for the rescuing for I am Moana."

Seeing the third princess, Grimmel almost seemed to be interested in Moana.

After 'Moana' vanished, the images of the three princesses remained in the surface of the potion.

Grimmel thought it over and then made up his mind.

"Princess Moana..." he said to himself. "She's perfect!"

The images of both Merida and Ariel vanished from the cauldron's potion, only Moana's image remained.

Hearing this, Smee gasped. He had heard the tale of Princess Moana and tried to warn Grimmel.

"Uh, sir...?" he started to say.

But Grimmel was thinking of who should he send to go and rescue Moana.

"Sir, there's something you need to know what happens at night..." Smee tried to explain.

"I'll do it" smiled Grimmel, not listening.

"But, sir, after sunset-"

"Silence!"

Smee gulped and backed away in fear.

Then, Grimmel turned to Drago and his guards.

"I shall make this Princess Moana my queen and Duloc will finally have the perfect king!" said Grimmel with an evil grin. "Captain Drago, assemble your finest men!"

"Yes, Lord Grimmel" saluted Drago as his men ran out of the room.

"We're going to have a tournament!"

Grimmel was pleased of how things were going his way. He was going after the royal title as 'King of Duloc' after all these years of gathering ordinary people into one kingdom and hunting for fairytale creatures.

But Smee knew one thing that Grimmel does not. Something about Moana but what?

He didn't want to ruin Grimmel's chance of making Moana his queen, but he knew that if Grimmel ever found out... it will end badly.

 _ **To be continued….**_

* * *

 ** _Hoped you enjoyed this part and please review._**


	6. Welcome to Duloc

Dave and Julien followed the three alicorns' magic trail out of a cornfield and into Duloc's large parking lot.

"There it is!" said Julien like an excited child on Christmas Day.

"So... This must be Lord Grimmel's castle" Dave said with a sly grin.

He saw that the castle itself was about forty stories, fifty stories high.

"Do you think he's running a kingdom or a hotel?"

Dave laughed, but then groaned at Julien, who wasn't paying attention to his joke.

"Idiot" mumbled the octopus under his breath as he crawled away.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried Julien.

They slipped past the attendant who looked like Grimmel and entered the kingdom of Duloc.

Dave and Julien looked around, it was quiet.

"Where is everybody?" frowned Dave.

"Hey, look at this!" gasped Julien.

The ring-tailed lemur ran toward a large booth marked 'Information' and pulled on a lever.

Clicking was heard and Julien hid himself behind Dave, who raised two of his tentacles to attack.

As the clicking got faster, the booth doors suddenly opened and inside there were little wooden dolls, they began to sing in a high voice.

" _ **Welcome to Duloc such a perfect town**_

 _ **Here we have rules let us lay them down**_

Dave flinched nervously, he's never seen or heard such a stupid machine like that. Julien, on the other hand, liked the music and danced along.

" _ **Don't make waves, stay in line**_

 _ **And we'll get along fine**_

 _ **Duloc is a perfect place**_

 _ **Please keep off of the grass**_

 _ **Shine your shoes, wipe your... face**_

 _ **Duloc is... Duloc is...**_

 _ **Duloc is a perfect place!**_ "

The booth doors closed and then suddenly, a white flash briefly blinded Dave and Julien.

Under the booth, a picture of Dave and Julien's reactions of the box emerged, captioned 'Welcome to Duloc.'

"Wow! Let's boogie-oogie again!" shouted Julien, going to pull the lever again.

But, Dave grabbed Julien by the tail.

"No" he said softly. "You let that camera flash me again, I'll have trouble with my eyes, so... no."

They heard a trumpet fanfare in the distance and a voice giving a speech.

Curious, Dave and Julien made their way towards an arena.

As they traveled through a tunnel, Julien was humming the Duloc theme and dancing.

"All right, I think I know why your bear girlfriend that you mentioned on the trip left you" growled Dave. "Cause you're going the right way for a slapped mouth."

Julien calmed his mouth shut and the two made their way into the arena, where Lord Grimmel was giving a somewhat inspiring, 'epic' speech to his finest group of knights.

"That champion shall have the privilege to go forth and rescue the lovely Princess Moana from the flaming keep of the broken horned unicorn! If for any reason, the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner-up will take his place and so on. Some of you may die, but it is a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

The crowd cheered loudly while Julien was confused of what's going on.

"Let the tournament begin!" announced Grimmel.

But, Dave wasn't going to wait any longer and started marching up towards Grimmel, causing the guards and the crowd in the arena to gasp and cower.

"What is _that_?" Grimmel recoiled in shock. "Ugh, it's hideous!"

"Oh, how dare you" Dave answered. "It's just a lemur."

"Huh?" asked a confused Julien.

Grimmel wasn't impressed with Dave, but then he had an idea.

"Knights, new plan!" he said. "The one who kills the octopus will be named champion! Have at him!"

The crowd started yelling in agreement as the knights started to advance on Dave.

"GET HIM!"

"Oh, hey, now come on!" Dave said, trying to reason with them.

"Go ahead, get him! Kill the beast" screamed the crowd.

When he bumped his head into a table, Dave noticed mugs of beer.

"Look, can't we settle this over a pint?" asked the octopus.

Not receiving an answer, Dave gave himself no choice but to climb onto a spigot of a large barrel of beer.

"INCOMING!" he yelled as jumped up and broke the spigot off the barrel.

Beer shot out of the barrel and started to drench the knights!

The entire ground was like mud now and the knights were slipping as if they were stepping onto unpeeled bananas!

Dave slid past the knights and used his tentacles to knock some out cold.

Julien climbed onto a larger beer barrel to avoid the guards, but felt like something was moving.

"Uh-oh" he said.

The barrel broke free and it began to roll, squishing men into the mud in the process.

Grimmel's eyes widen in shock as if to say 'what the-'.

Dave saw what was happening and groaned to himself, but then two guards charged at him.

"Darn it!" shouted Dave.

The octopus led the guards into a horse corral and double clotheslined the guards!

"OOOOOHHH!" gasped the crowd.

Now it was serious, the fight had become almost like a virtual WWF match.

Another guard jumped into the corral, but Dave took him down with a headscissors takedown.

Julien watched in amazement, his tail wagging like a dog.

Dave then used a flying crossbody on a guard, not noticing another was about to stab him with a spear.

The crowd gasped again.

"Now, that's cheating!" shouted Fishlegs.

But Dave was fast enough to catch the guard and wrapped him in his tentacles.

"Julien! He's all yours!" said the octopus.

Hearing this, Julien leaped into the corral and headbutted the guard as Dave let him go.

"I've been tagged" moaned Julien, dizzy from headbutting.

And the crowd went wild!

Pleased with his adoring league of fans, Dave jumped on the ropes and interacted with the crowd, four of his tentacles in the air while his other four were standing on the ropes.

"Yes!" he cried.

A guard tried to sneak up on him, but Dave turned in time and leaped over his head, literally kicking his butt.

"Hey, man! The chair! Give him the chair!" yelled Ruffnut.

Dave grabbed a chair and smashed it on a guard.

Grimmel, upon seeing that, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"All right!" cheered Astrid.

The fight continued as Dave fought the guards with various moves such as the Irish whip, dropkick, vertical suplex, ankle lock, kneeling piledriver, UFO, triple backflip, roundhouse kick and finally, he threw the last guard toward Julien, who used a rock to knock the guard unconscious.

The bell sounded, the 'match' ended and the crowd went wild again, clear and loud!

Dave laughed as he climbed out of the corral and made tough and strong poses.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" he said. "I'm here 'til Thursday! Try the veal!"

"I love you, man!" said a guy in the audience.

"And I love you, random audience person!"

But then, Grimmel whistled loudly and the guards turned their weapons on Dave, crossbows and all!

The crowd went silent with shocked gasps and fear in their eyes.

Dave wasn't sure what was happening, but he rose two of his tentacles, ready to fight again if he had to.

"Eh, I thought we won" Julien whispered.

The octopus just shrugged, but remained strict to the armed guards.

"Permission to give the order, sir" said Drago.

"No, no" Grimmel answered with an evil grin. "I have a better idea."

Then, he made an announcement that confused Dave.

"People of Duloc! I give you... our champion!"

The crowd applauded, relieved.

"What?!" frowned Dave. "Seriously?!"

"Congratulations, octopus" Grimmel said to Dave. "You have just won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest."

"Quest?! I'm already on a quest, to get my swamp back!"

" _Your_ swamp?"

"Yeah! My swamp! Where you dumped those little fairytale creatures!"

The crowd murmured softly about the fairytale creatures and about Grimmel...

"All right, octopus" Grimmel said finally. "But I'm in the business of extending my kingdom, not being a miracle worker, so I'm willing to make a deal with you. Go on this quest for me and I'll give you your swamp back."

Dave wasn't sure if he could trust Grimmel, even though he knew he really didn't.

"Exactly the way it was before?" asked the octopus.

"Down to the last mud and slime-covered mushroom and toadstool" replied Grimmel.

"And the annoying squatters?"

"As good as gone."

There was a long silence as Dave was thinking it over, but he was more annoyed with the guards with their crossbows.

The guards were holding their fire, thinking when will Grimmel gave them the order to shoot.

And then Dave finally spoke.

"What kind of quest?" he asked.

* * *

Grimmel brought Dave and Julien into the map room of the castle.

"As you can see..." Grimmel began.

He stood in front of a model of Duloc, which had pristine villages, convenient stores, subdivisions, trailer homes, mini malls... and so on and so on.

"This will be the future of Duloc, free of ugliness and chaos and the entire kingdom will be a Duloc world after all!"

But Dave wasn't impressed and stared at Julien, who made a 'cuckoo cuckoo' sound.

"Oh, that's great" Dave said, not interested. "But what does any of that trash have to do with my swamp?"

"You mean... _this_?" Grimmel asked, pointing at a little model of Dave's swamp.

Dave winced at the model, it looked nothing like his swamp.

 _I'll kill that guy who modeled my swamp_ _wrong_ Dave thought to himself.

"Aw, look at that, Dave" cooed Julien. "It is adorable... HEY!"

The ring-tailed lemur jumped onto the model and ran toward something.

"Look, a crown to fit my little head!" cried the lemur happily.

SLAM!

But Julien yelped in pain as Grimmel's hand pinned the lemur's tail down.

"Bad lemur! Get down, get down!" shouted Grimmel.

Sad and full of pain, Julien climbed down the model as Grimmel turned his attention to Dave.

"You see, the swamp was never yours in the first place" he said. "But I will give you your swamp back and remove all those fairytale creatures if you go on a search and rescue mission for me."

He held a model of Princess Moana in front of Dave.

"And if I don't?" Dave sneered.

"Then, you will have lots of time to spend with your new friends."

Dave thought of the idea of the fairytale creatures running around in his swamp. It frightened him, which meant they will stay there forever and ever and ever and ever!

"Fine, fine! I'll go" Dave barked aggressively. "Who do I have to find and rescue?"

"Her name is Princess Moana and she's Duloc's future queen" answered Grimmel. "But save your aggression. The only creature you can use it at is the broken horned unicorn."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **I added a wired but somewhat funny deleted scene from Shrek that was never used and it involved with Lord Farquaad and Shrek making the deal after the tournament fight. It's on YouTube if you want to check it out.**_


	7. Octopi Are Like Onions

After Grimmel had given them directions and a really useless map, Dave and Julien were off again.

"So, we have got to fight a horse and rescue a princess?" asked Julien.

"Well... how else would I convince Grimmel to give me my swamp back?" Dave answered coldly. "My home is filled with freaks!"

They were walking through a field of crops and food and Dave was getting hungry, so he ate three cobs of corn and an onion.

"I do not get your calm but disappointing attitude" the ring-tailed lemur said. "I was hoping that you would throttle him, or grind his bones for your sliced bread. You know ogre stuff."

"Oh!" Dave gasped in a mocked manner. "Maybe I should decapitate a village and hang them from their pants on a pole, cut open their spleen and drink their fluids. Does that sound good to you?"

Julien didn't answer. He felt uncomfortable when Dave told him details that he didn't want to know.

"Oh, and FYI" the octopus continued. "There's more to us octopi than others think."

"Your example?"" smirked Julien.

"Example? Okay... Um, octopi are like these onions."

Not understanding, Julien sniffed the onion.

"Do they stink?" he asked.

Dave shook his head.

"Do they make you cry?"

Dave shook his head again, annoyed.

"You leave them in the sun, they get all brown and start growing little white hairs."

Growling, Dave facepalmed himself.

"No! Layers, Julien!" he shouted. "Onions have layers! Octopi have layers! Onions have layers. You get it?! We both have layers!"

With a heavy sigh, Dave crawled away, throwing the onion away.

"Oh, you have layers" Julien said, finally getting it (for once).

The ring-tailed lemur sniffed the onion on the ground, but groaned in disgust.

"But not everybody likes onions."

But then, Julien had a crazy idea based on 'layers.'

"Parfaits have layers!" cried the ring-tailed lemur, excitedly.

"Have you met someone who likes parfaits? You would be saying 'let's get some parfait', but they'll say 'uh-uh, no, I don't like parfait.' But parfaits are delicious."

Now annoyed then ever, Dave grabbed Julien by the tail and shouted in his face.

"NO, YOU DENSE, IRRITATING IDIOT!" Dave bellowed. "Octopi are like onions! End of story, period, bye, so long, sucker!"

He dropped Julien to the ground and jumped into a pond, swimming across.

But the ring-tailed lemur followed close behind.

"Parfaits may be the most delicious thing on the whole darn planet!" he said to Dave.

"You know..." said Dave, almost chuckling. "I think I prefer your humming than your talking or singing."

And the two continued on.

Day and night, they would journey through fields, meadows and grasslands, but they were nights where they could snooze and rest their tired feet.

One morning when Julien was putting out a campfire, he got his tail on fire.

Sighing, Dave used his siphon to squirt ink on Julien's tail from burning further than that.

They continued on until they reached to what looked like a large, rocky volcano.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Crossing the BridgeFacing Off Tempest

Once they started climbing up the volcano, Julien waved his paw in front of his nose.

"Eh, Dave, did you do that?" asked the lemur.

"Did what?" frowned the octopus.

"You should have warned me, my mouth was open."

"Oh, Julien, if it was me, you'd be _dead_."

Dave then realized what the smell was, even if he didn't have a nose.

"Brimstone" he replied. "It's brimstone, we must be close to this tower Grimmel was chattering about."

"Yeah, right. Brimstone" grumbled Julien.

But Dave ignored Julien as the lemur continued to jabber, saying he knows what he smells.

Using his tentacles, Dave climbed up the volcano and then let Julien climb on him.

The two unlikely friends gasped in surprise.

It was the tallest tower you would have ever seen and it was truly surrounded by molten lava. It looked like a place where foolish people die and only the bravest people would survive.

Julien was flinching hard, fear in his eyes.

"Sure, it's big enough, but look at the location" laughed Dave as he crawled down the wall.

As he crawled toward the bridge, he felt Julien's body shaking nervously.

"Eh, Dave, you remember when you said octopi have layers?" gulped the lemur.

"Yes."

Julien stared at the skeletons of a soldier and its horse and began to stutter.

"Eh, eh, eh, c-c-c, layers, lemurs don't have..."

Dave frowned, realizing what Julien meant.

"Oh, good grief, don't tell me that you're afraid of heights" groaned Dave.

Julien didn't breathe, he looked down to see the lava a thousand feet below.

Shrieking, the ring-tailed lemur wrapped himself around Dave's neck.

Dave wasn't sure what to think of Julien, but continued on, walking the bridge.

"Just don't look down" he said to Julien.

"Okay" squeaked Julien.

Repeating to himself to not look down actually helped Julien a lot, his worries were pretty much over. But then...

SNAP!

Dave stepped on a rotted board, making Julien gasp.

The frightened lemur looked straight down into the lava.

"Dave! I'm looking down!" panicked Julien. "I cannot do this anymore! You get me off this bridge!"

He jumped off Dave's neck and leaped over the hole, blocking Dave's path.

"But, we're already halfway!" Dave protested.

"Yeah, but that non burning side of the bridge is safer than here!"

"Okay, fine! I don't have time for this crazy panic attack of yours. You go back!"

As they continued to argue, Dave started to bounce and sway the bridge, forcing Julien to back away.

"AAH! Do not do that again!" shrieked Julien.

"Do what again?" asked Dave, his voice filled with false concern. "Oh, maybe it has to do with this?"

He bounced and swayed the bridge again.

"Yes, that!" snapped Julien.

"Yes? Yes, do it. Okay" smirked Dave.

The octopus resumed bouncing and swaying the bridge wildly, forcing the screaming Julien to back away from the octopus.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Dave, I'm gonna die!" cried Julien.

But, the ring-tailed lemur realized that he was on the other side of the bridge. He sighed in relief.

Dave crawled past him and toward the castle.

"Cool" smiled Julien. "So... where is the dinky little broken pain-in-the-neck?"

"Inside, waiting for us to rescue her" Dave said with a laugh.

"I was talking about the unicorn, Dave."

"How should I know?"

* * *

It was dark in the castle and it was giving Julien the creeps. He didn't even want to talk like he normally did... for once.

"You're afraid?" asked Julien.

Dave shook his head, then shushed Julien.

"Oh, good. Me neither."

When they passed by piles of abandoned armor, Dave had an idea. He started collecting armor and placed it over his body until it formed a nice human shape.

"Julien, go over there and see if you can find any stairs" he said.

"Stairs?" Julien repeated. "I thought we were rescuing the princess?"

"Well, it is said that the princess would be up the stairs and in the highest room of the tallest tower."

"But... what makes you think that she will be up there?"

Dave sighed, almost annoyed.

"I heard it in a book once" he answered before taking off.

Realizing he had to do his job, Julien wandered off as he was told.

The ring-tailed lemur entered an empty room and looked around for stairs.

"Hey, where would those stairs be?" Julien asked himself. "They can't just walk away... Can they?"

Unknown to him, someone or something was watching him with large green eyes, with an evil chuckle.

Elsewhere, Dave noticed a light in the window of the tallest tower.

"Well, at least we know where the princess is" Dave grinned, but then frowned. "But where is the-"

"UNICORN!"

Julien took off running as blue sparks flew everywhere and the broken horned unicorn emerged from the debris.

Dave turned to see the unicorn chasing Julien as she unleashed her sparks from her broken horn.

"Julien, look out!" shouted Dave, throwing him aside and dodging the unicorn's spark.

The unicorn jumped over Dave and cornered Julien, but before she could attack again...

"GOTCHA!"

Dave had climbed onto the unicorn's back, making the animal enraged.

The unicorn started to buck Dave several times like a wild horse who didn't want to be broken by man. She finally kicked Dave, sending him flying into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the octopus.

He crashed through the roof of the tallest tower, knocked unconscious and scared Princess Moana.

Outside, the unicorn chased Julien through the courtyard until she finally got him cornered on a small broken stone bridge.

"Oh, what white sparkling teeth you have" he said fearfully. "Has someone ever told you that you look like a supermodel?"

The unicorn was surprised to hear this and then began to blush.

"I know you probably hear this all the time from your victims, but you must bleach" continued Julien. "You have one dazzling smile. Do I detect a hint of minty freshness?"

Soon, the unicorn emerged from the smoke, revealing herself a beautiful but bold unicorn in armor.

"Oh, a girl unicorn" gasped Julien. "You're just reeking of feminine beauty."

"No one has ever given me complements like that before" replied the unicorn.

"And you are...?"

"Tempest. Tempest Shadow."

"What's the matter? You got something in your eye?"

Tempest used her horn to make a heart-sharped spark, right in Julien's face.

"I would love to stay and visit" Julien said, backing away. "But, eh, I am allergic to fire and it won't work with you spitting fireworks like that."

Julien was about to call for Dave, but Tempest picked up the ring-tailed lemur and threw him on her back.

"Please... you think I would have no company at all" she said to Julien. "I just want to talk to you. I haven't spoken with anyone in years."

"Fine, fine" Julien said. "But maybe for five minutes."

Tempest smiled and then jumped over the bridge, carrying Julien on her back.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Escape from Tempest

Meanwhile up in the tower, Dave regained consciousness and adjusted the armor on him. He almost looked like a dragon master.

"Ow" he moaned in pain.

Behind him, Moana smiled upon seeing the armored 'man', her true love.

Excited, she grabbed a bouquet of flowers and laid back down on the bed, pretending to sleep.

Dave, having to finish adjusting his dragon armor, turned to see Moana in bed.

 _Well, that was quick ride_ he thought to himself.

He slowly walked toward Moana's bed, standing over her.

After a moment, Moana puckered her lips.

Groaning, Dave took the princess by the shoulders and shook her, awaking her.

"What?" frowned Moana.

"Are you Princess Moana?" asked the knight in dragon armor.

"I am... Awaiting a knight so amazingly bold as to rescue me."

Dave rolled his eyes and pulled Moana out of bed.

"Wait!" cried Moana.

"Sir knight, do you not want to savor this moment? For this be-ith our first meeting and it's supposed to be a romantic moment."

But Dave wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and then tied a rope, that was from the armor, around Moana's waist.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked the princess.

"Getting you out" answered Dave.

"But you should be sweeping me off my feet out yonder window and down a rope onto your valiant, noble steed."

"You've had a lot of time to plan your first love, haven't you?"

Moana smiled and nodded her head.

With that response, Dave charged at the door, breaking down the door.

He dragged Moana out of the room and then started running down the hallway, with the princess calling to him.

"This is not how we would savor the moment! You could have recite an epic, awesome poem to me. Not even a ballad? A sonnet! A limerick?"

"I don't think so" Dave said, shaking his head.

As they continued to run, Moana was disappointed but was determined to know about her rescuer.

"Well, I would'st first like to knowest the name of my champion!" Moana insisted.

"Um... Dave."

"Sir Dave... I pray you take this favor as a token of my gratitude."

She handed Dave a handkerchief.

"Thanks" he said as he wiped the sweat and ash from his neck and face.

But then suddenly, they heard an enraged growl.

"You didn't slay Tempest Shadow the broken unicorn?" Moana gasped in surprise. "You forgot to put that on your to do list!"

"No, it's on my 'I have to save my tail and you shut up' list!" Dave snapped. "Now, come on!"

He yanked the rope and dragged Moana behind him.

"But this isn't right!" Moana protested. "You were meant to charge in, screaming like a warrior, sword drawn, banner flying. That's what the other knights did."

"Yeah, right before this Tempest unicorn blows them up into fireworks" joked Dave.

"That's not the point!"

Dave suddenly stopped, accidentally knocking Moana to the ground.

He unties the rope around her waist then headed for a wooden door that was off to the side.

"What kind of knight are you?!" complained Moana.

Dave stopped for a moment, not sure how to answer Moana without telling her who he was.

"One of a kind" he replied.

And then, he opened the door and disappeared.

* * *

In the throne room, Julien was hanging out with Tempest as he so-called promised.

"Call me old fashioned, but it's healthy to get to know someone as you over a long period of time" Julien said.

"I'm not really interested in you" Tempest said, turning away. "When I lost my horn, I knew the best way to survive is all alone."

"But you and your chippy clipped horn seem to go together."

"You believe so?"

"Eh, not positive, but you look like you want to commit magnitude, emotionally."

Tempest shook her head and rubbed against Julien's head.

"Hey, that was uncalled for" Julien said nervously.

"I'm trying to be a friend!" Tempest snapped. "I'm not looking for true love like that bratty cursed princess I'm guarding back there!"

While Julien and Tempest continued to argue, Dave swung from a chain on a chandelier and landed in front of Tempest.

"YOU!" growled Tempest.

"Nice to see you too!" Dave remarked as he squirted ink at the unicorn.

But he missed and Tempest was ready to use her horn.

Julien climbed onto Dave's armor and they ran off like heck with Tempest using her horn like a crossbow to shoot at Dave, but missed.

"Get back here, NOW!" bellowed the unicorn.

Then, Dave grabbed Moana.

"Hey, you found the princess!" cheered Julien.

"Wow, he can talk!" Moana gasped in awe.

"Yeah, it's getting him to shut up does the trick" Dave replied.

The trio gasped as Dave found a descending slide.

Tempest was ready to attack when Dave jumped on the slide.

"Watch out!" cried Moana, pointing at a crack in the stone.

Thinking quickly, Dave jumped over the crack and leapt off the slide with a relieved sigh.

"That was close" sighed Dave.

But then, Tempest caught up with them and aimed her horn at Dave.

He dodged before the unicorn could blow him up and dropped Julien and Moana to the ground.

"Go! Head for the exit!" he ordered.

"Yeah, yeah!" Moana panted as she and Julien ran off.

Dave had a plan to get Tempest off their trail.

"I'll take care of Tempest" he said with an evil grin.

The 'knight' was about to pull a lever on the wall marked 'anti-spell force field', but he then felt the presence of Tempest behind him and ran as fast as he could, shouting at Moana and Julien.

"RUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

They ran for the exit with Tempest in hot pursuit and head across the bridge.

Furious, Tempest blew up the bridge, setting the bridge ablaze!

But Dave, Julien and Moana jumped to the other before they could fall into the boiling lava.

Tempest was ready to strike her horn at them again when suddenly...

ZAPPP!

The charm was thrown at Tempest and the broken horned unicorn was wounded by her own spark.

Dave chuckled. He knew the charm Judy Bell gave him would come in handy.

Relieved that Tempest was defeated, Dave and Moana walked away from the bridge. But Julien stayed behind.

"Why are you doing this?" cried Tempest.

"It is not my fault that a princess had to be rescued" Julien remarked. "Like you said, the best way to survive is all alone."

Tempest was heartbroken.

"I didn't mean it that way" she sobbed.

Julien felt terrible for Tempest, but he walked away.

"I apologize" he said softly.

As soon as the ring-tailed lemur disappeared, Tempest cried to herself. She was all alone.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Making Camp

When they slid down the volcano hill, Moana squealed with excitement.

"You did it!" she cheered. "You rescued me! You're amazing! You're wonderful! You're-"

She stopped for a moment, which worried Dave.

"A little unorthodox" admitted Moana. "But thy deed is great and thine heart is pure. I am eternally in your debt."

Julien felt like he was ignored and crossed his arms, pouting.

"And where would a brave knight be without his noble steed?" cooed Moana as she petted Julien.

Laughing, Julien jumped into Moana's arms.

"Okay, I hope you heard that" the lemur said to Dave, grinning. "She called me a noble steed."

Dave rolled his eyes, thinking ' _What an idiotic moron._ '

"The battle has won" Moana continued. "You may remove your helmet, good Sir knight."

This made Dave gasp softly. He didn't expect to hear that.

"Me? Remove my helmet? Uh... no" he said.

"Why not?" asked Moana.

"I... I have helmet hair."

But Moana didn't buy it, staring at Dave romantically.

"Please, I would'st look upon the face of my rescuer" she said.

"Oh, no you wouldn't - 'st" Dave smiled weakly.

"But how will you _kiss_ me?"

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

Dave fell to the ground, knocking a tree down, then shared a confused look with Julien. This wasn't what Grimmel told them.

"Maybe it's a perk" chuckled Julien.

"No, it's destiny" Moana replied. "Oh, come on. You must know how it goes. A princess locked in a tall tower and beset by an angry unicorn is rescued by a brave knight... and then they share true love's first kiss."

Dave and Julien's eyes lit up in surprise, then shared confused looks.

"Eh? I'm sorry, what?" asked Julien. "You think Dave is your true love?"

Moana nodded her head with a hopeful smile.

After a moment of silence, both Julien and Dave start laugh hysterically.

"What is so funny about that?" frowned Moana.

After laughing, Dave took a slight deep breath.

"Let's just say... I'm not your type, okay?" he said.

But before he could walk away, Dave got hit in the head by an oar.

"Of course you are my type!" Moana growled. "And I didn't spend all my life in a tower to be laughed at! You will take off your helmet now before you suffer the consequences!"

Sensing the sass and rage in Moana's voice, Dave pushed Moana away from him.

"Okay, easy" replied the octopus. "As you command, your Highness."

And with that, Dave removed his helmet, revealing his face.

Moana was shocked. This wasn't the rescuer she was expecting.

"You're... You're an octopus" she said meekly.

"Well, who were you expecting? Prince Charming?" laughed Dave.

"Yes, actually..."

With a sad moan, Moana walked away. She knew it was all wrong.

"You're not supposed to be an octopus" groaned Moana.

As he removed his armor, Dave explained to Moana that he was sent by Grimmel to rescue her and that he's her 'true love.'

"Really? Then, why didn't he come and rescue me instead of you?" Moana said with a naughty smirk.

Dave paused.

"Ask him that when we get to Duloc" the octopus replied.

"But- But I have to be rescued by my true love" cried Moana. "Not by some octopus and his talking monkey!"

Julien felt insulted.

 _So much for noble steed_ Julien said to himself, frowning.

"Look, princess, you're not making my job any easier" Dave said.

"Your job is not my problem" Moana responded rudely.

Then she walked over to a tree stump, sitting herself down.

"You can tell _Lord Grimmel_ that if he wants to rescue me properly, I'll be waiting for him right here!"

Dave had enough of Moana's sass and advanced on her.

"Hey! I'm no one's messenger, okay?" he snarled. "I deliver people to their destiny for them."

"You wouldn't dare" frowned Moana.

But Dave did dare. He scooped up Moana and dragged her on the ground as he walked away.

"Coming, Julien?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you" replied the ring-tailed lemur.

As they walked away from the volcano, Moana was kicking and screaming, trying to get out of Dave's tentacles.

"Hey! Put me down!" screamed Moana. "Put me down or you're gonna suffer the consequences! This is not a joke! PUT ME DOWN!"

But the poor princess was ignored and she continued to kick and scream.

* * *

Later that day, Moana was able to relax as Dave dragged her across the floor (not counting a few stops for Dave to .

Julien was on top of Moana's belly since his feet were killing him.

"Well, the sooner we get to Duloc the better" Dave said.

"You are going to love it, Princess" Julien said to Moana. "It is so beautiful and big and... beautiful."

"And what about my groom-to-be, Lord Grimmel?" asked Moana. "What's he like?"

Soon enough, Dave noticed a pond nearby and dropped Moana to the ground.

"Well, let me put it to you this way, Princess" he said. "He's tall... incredibly skilled in fighting..."

"Oh, yeah, better yet, he's pretty _ageless_ " Julien agreed.

Moana was impressed, not catching the fact that Grimmel was a little too old for her.

"But you'll see him tomorrow" Dave finally answered.

"Tomorrow?!" panicked Moana, looking back to see the sun has started to set.

Something in her said 'Moana, they can't see what will happen to you each night.'

Finally, she spoke with Dave.

"Shouldn't we stop and make camp?"

"No, that will take longer" answered Dave. "We can keep going, even if it takes all night."

"But, there's robbers in the woods" Moana insisted.

Dave refused again and kept on walking, only for Julien to jump in front of him.

"I agree with the princess, Dave" he said to the octopus. "Camping sounds good to me."

"Hey, come on" Dave said. "I'm scarier than we're ever gonna see in this forest."

But as he was about to walk again, a furious Moana blocked his path.

"I need to find somewhere to camp NOW!" she shouted, her voice echoing the forest.

Dave and Julien shrank away from Moana, both nervous of the princess.

 _Whoa, she's scary_ they seemed to say to each other.

* * *

Later, Dave found a large cave nearby and pushed a rock that blocked the entrance.

"Hey, over here!" he called to Moana.

"Eh, excuse me, Dave" Julien whispered. "As King of the Lemurs and blood of royalty, she cannot sleep in there."

But Moana seemed to hear Julien.

"No, it's perfect" she said. "It just needs some homey touches."

"Huh? Homey touches?" frowned Dave. "Like what?"

Suddenly, Dave and Julien jumped as they heard a loud crash.

They turned to see Moana had broke bark off an old tree.

"Uh, a door?" Moana responded.

She carried the 'door' and brought it to the cave opening.

"Well, gentlemen, I bid thee goodnight" Moana continued.

"Uh, can I come in too?" asked Julien. "As king, I would like to sleep with other-"

"I SAID GOODNIGHT!"

Dave suddenly had an idea and took a rock from the ground, which caught Julien's attention.

"Dave, what are you doing?" asked the ring-tailed lemur.

Realizing that he had been caught, Dave dropped the rock and chuckled nervously.

"I was- Oh, come on. I was kidding" lied Dave.

Julien frowned in confusion. Sure, he liked Dave, but he knew something was up.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	11. Under the Stars

Later that night, Dave and Julien had set up a small campfire and they were staring at the night sky while sitting in the pond.

"Eh, excuse me" Julien said to Dave. "Could you tell my future from those twinkly lights?"

"The stars don't tell the future, Julien" Dave answered. "They tell stories. Oh, like I can see the stories of my people up there."

Julien was confused, so Dave started pointing at certain star constellations that were unfamiliar to human constellations.

"Like that's Ursula" continued the octopus. "The only octopus to cast spells that scared the daylights out of people. And that's Kraken, the Monstrous. You can guess what he's famous for."

"I know you're making this up" laughed Julien.

"No, look there. And there's the group of sailors jumping into the big blue ocean avoiding his hungry mouth."

But Julien was not listening, the lemur was rolling his eyes at Dave.

"You know, Julien, not everything is what it seems" the octopus replied to the lemur.

"Really? How?"

Dave sighed in annoyance, however and turned away.

"Just forget it" he said.

After a long silence, Julien finally spoke.

"Hey, Dave, what we do when we get our swamp back?" he asked.

" _Our_ swamp?" scoffed Dave.

"Yeah, after we're done with this 'rescuing the princess' thingy."

"What? Julien, there's no 'our' and there's no 'we.' It's just me and my swamp."

"Just you?"

"Uh, yes! It has been that way and it will always will be. But the first thing I'll do when I'm through with this trip is use a fairy's charm to build a protection spell around my land."

Dave slumped and turned away from Julien.

Julien felt hurt, but he wasn't giving up and started to argue with Dave.

"You know?" Julien asked in no one in particular. "I think the whole protection spell thingy is just to keep someone out."

"No, you think?" Dave replied with sarcasm, turning away from Julien.

"Are you hiding something?"

"Never mind, you mouthy lemur."

"Oooh, it's another one of those onion things, isn't it?"

"No, it's one of those drop-it and leave-it-alone things!"

Julien continued to annoy Dave, who was ready to attack him and in his deadly imagination, kill him and eat him.

"Then, who are you trying to hide from?" asked the ring-tailed lemur. "Tell me, Dave. Who?"

"EVERYONE, OKAY?!" bellowed the octopus.

Unknown to them, Moana creaked the cave door open, peering from inside. She couldn't sleep since they were yelling.

"What is your problem, silly octopus?" Julien continued to ask. "Why do you go against the big world?"

"Listen, I don't have a problem, it's the world that's all wrong with me!" Dave shouted, slumping onto the edge of the cliff.

"You know, people take one long, good look at me and scream 'AAAH! Help! Mommy! Run! A big, stupid, ugly octopus!' I'm a monster. Everyone makes that clear to me, every day of my entire life."

Dave's siphons dropped, sadness in his eyes.

"They judge me before they get to know me" he whimpered. "That's why I'm better off unwanted... and alone. That's happened to my family and their families before them."

Moana's eyes were filled with sadness. Something familiar with Dave reminds her of something else...

She quietly closed the cave door.

Julien walked over to Dave's side, his ringed tail curled up against one of the octopus' tentacles.

"Eh, you know when we met, I didn't think you were a monster or a big, stupid, ugly animal" he said to Dave.

"I know" replied the octopus.

The two continued to gaze at the stars, feeling better with each other as somewhat close friends.

"So... are they any lemurs up there?"

"Well, there's Siren the Bright and Talented and right over there on the right that's Gabbi the Small and Annoying."

"Oh, okay. I see them. They do look pretty as I am, Dave. What about that big, shiny one?"

"That's just the moon."

"Sorry."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	12. Monsieur Nick Wilde

Back in Duloc, Grimmel was still navigating on his map, wondering where the other hiding fairytale creatures were located, but he had other problems.

"So, it's like this..."

Grimmel had another fairytale creature he was trying to get answers out of. It was Bufo, a bullfrog-like toad.

"I lived in the kingdom of Far Far Away but then King Tui and Queen Sina had me leave the pond" he said to Grimmel. "They were nothing but party poopers, always spoiling the fun."

"Enough!" bellowed Grimmel. "Where's the other fairytale creatures?!"

"There ain't no way you're gonna find 'em" Bufo replied.

Mr. Smee wanted the interrogation to stop, so he tried to reason with Grimmel.

"Uh, maybe... the toad is tellin' the truth, sir" stammered Smee.

"If I wasn't tellin' y'all the truth, I'd better on a tray for frog legs or toadstool soup" Bufo rudely remarked.

Grimmel was enraged. He wanted all fairytale creatures gone and he's interrogated some of the creature who were just stubborn as mules.

Bufo was about to hop away when Grimmel said to Drago.

"Take this slimy animal away and throw him in the swamp!" he ordered.

Drago took Bufo by the collar and carried him away.

Grimmel was enraged. He had to remove every single fairytale creatures gone or he will be ruined.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moana emerged from the cave door and sneaked past by the sleeping Dave and Julien.

She wandered into the open forest and sang beautifully.

The princess' singing attracted a small bird. It flew down toward the lake, singing sweetly.

Moana felt like a real princess and continued to sing notes, which the bird repeated. But as the notes got higher, the bird exploded.

Embarrassed, Moana walked away toward the lake to wash her face.

Then, she noticed a goose screaming and honking in anger.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Moana.

"Oh, these eggs!" the goose replied. "I've never laid so many that I can't handle!"

The goose lifted herself to reveal her nest with ten eggs.

"I could take some that you don't want" Moana insisted.

"Oh, thank you, God bless you, child" cheered the goose.

And so, Moana took three eggs and cooked them over the campfire.

This woke up Dave, who stared at Moana with a confused look. But Julien was still fast asleep, snoring.

Still staring at Moana, Dave used one of his tentacles to wake up Julien.

"What? Nobody hits the king" complained the lemur.

Dave glared at Julien, but they were interrupted when Moana spoke up.

"Good morning" she said with a smile. "How do you like your eggs?"

Yawning, Julien sat up like an excited child waiting for his meal.

"What's all this about?" asked Dave, curious.

"Well, you know, we kinda got off to a bad start yesterday" Moana explained. "I wanted to make it up to you."

She handed the fried eggs close to Dave and Julien. They sniffed their meal, curiously.

"Uh... thanks" Dave replied reluctantly.

"You did rescue me after all" Moana smiled. "Now, eat up. We've got a big day ahead of us."

* * *

After a decent meal, the trio started off again.

In the forest, Dave bleached loudly.

"Dave!" Julien said, annoyed.

"What? It's a compliment to the chef!" Dave answered with a laugh. "Better out than in, I always say."

"Well, that's no way to behave like a smelly beast in front of the princess."

At that moment, Moana bleached even louder, which made Dave stop in surprise.

"Thanks" Moana said.

Julien was shocked, he realized that Moana is nasty as Dave is.

"You're not exactly the traditional princess I expected" Dave said to Moana.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them" replied the princess.

Dave watched as Moana wandered further into the forest, vocalizing.

And then suddenly, something swooped down from the trees and snatched Moana.

"Princess!" gasped Dave.

Moana was placed up in a tree by a strange fox.

"What are you doing?" asked the confused princess.

"Calm down, sweetheart" said the fox "I'm rescuing you from this purple beast."

The stranger was none other than the sly, cunning and brave Nick 'the Hood' Wilde.

Moana scoffed, she didn't like Nick already. She had enough rescuing for one day.

"Hey! That's my princess!" growled Dave.

"Yeah, go find your own, Mr. Steal-Our-Peoples" Julien snarled in agreement.

Nick face-palmed himself and faced Dave.

"Please, can't you guys see I'm busy here?" he said with a sly grin.

But Moana grabbed Nick by the tail and confronted him.

"Look, pal, I don't know who you think you are!" yelled the Princess.

"Oh, how rude of me" mocked Nick. "Please allow me to introduce myself."

He whistled loudly and then the bushes moved through the forest.

And all of the sudden, several animals jumped from behind the bushes and Clawhauser, a large cheetah, playing an accordion in the trees. They were Merry Mals (short for animals).

 _ **"**_ _ **Ta, da, da, da, da, da, whoo!"**_ they sang.

Nick began to sing too, which made Julien dance much to Dave's annoyance.

 _ **"** **I steal from the rich and give to the needy**_ Nick announced.

 _ **"**_ _ **He takes a wee percentage**_ Finnick added.

 _ **"But I'm not greedy**_

 _ **"I rescue pretty girls, man, I'm good!**_

 _ **"What a guy! Nick Hood!**_ cheered Merry Mals.

"Break it down, Friar Clawhauser!" Nick ordered.

The Merry Mals soon started to dance to the Irish jig, joined by Julien.

"Oh, I love you, guys!" cried the lemur.

Dave scoffed in disgust and Moana shook her head.

 _Idiot_ they thought to themselves.

Nick Hood and the Merry Mals continued to sing.

 _ **"I like a dishonest fight and a hot little maid**_

 _ **"** **What he's basically saying is he likes to get**_

 _ **"Paid**_

 _ **"So...**_

 _ **"When an octopus in the bush grabs a lady by the tush, That's bad**_

 _ **"That's bad, that's bad, THAT'S BAD!**_

Now it was serious, Nick and the Merry Mals danced in an advanced rage, which made Julien stop dancing and Dave gulp nervously.

 _ **"When a beauty's with a beast it makes me awfully mad!**_ continued Nick.

 _ **"He's mad, he's really mad**_ agreed the Merry Mals.

Moana was scared as Nick pulled out a knife from his pocket. She knew something had to be done.

Nick continued to sing.

" _ **Now I'll take my blade and ram it through your heart, Keep your eyes on me, guys, 'Cause I'm about to staaa-"**_

The fox was cut off from his song when he was kicked in the face and crashed into a tree.

Then, there was a loud karate yell.

"HE-YAH!"

Landing on the ground was Moana with an oar in her hand.

The Merry Mals gasped while Dave and Julien were quite impressed.

"Man, that _handsome_ guy was annoying" Moana snarled.

Hearing this, Finnick aimed a bow and arrow at Moana.

"Oh, you little twit!" he barked. "I'm gonna bite your face off!"

He shot the arrow, but Moana ducked in time and nearly got Julien.

The lemur screamed and jumped onto Dave's head, causing the octopus to catch the arrow in his tentacle.

At an instant, Moana back-flipped toward the Merry Mals and started to beat the crap out of them; she sweeps Finnick to the ground and smacked Duke Weaselton with her oar twice.

However, Gideon Grey and Travis charged at Moana, but the princess jumped in mid-air and pauses for a moment to hair and then, kicked the fox and the black footed ferret.

Clawshauser gulped nervously and waved a white flag.

"We surrender!" he said.

Moana backed away from Clawshauser, respecting the fact that he's backing off.

Then, Duke got up and attempted to fight Moana, only to be punched and kicked to the ground.

All of the Merry Mals, expect Clawshauser, were down.

Moana soon walked away from the battle scene, leaving Dave and Julien surprised of what happened, their mouths hanging open.

"Come on, guys" she said.

After a moment, Dave placed Julien on the ground and threw the arrow away.

"That wasn't supposed to happen" he said, in awe.

Then, he ran after Moana.

"Where did that come from?" asked Dave. "Back there, that was outstanding! Where did you learn that?"

Moana couldn't help but smile.

"Well, when someone lives alone, they must be alone in case of stranger danger" Moana answered.

Dave was impressed.

Julien had a strange feeling that something was up between Dave and Moana, so he decided to keep a close eye on them as the trio started off on their journey.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. Heading to Duloc

_**Sorry for the long wait, I've been distracted with life that I couldn't do this or Hiccup ("Tarzan").**_

* * *

Soon, Dave, Julien and Moana passed by an old mill where they saw Duloc in the distance.

"There it is" Dave said.

Moana's eyes widen in surprise.

"That's Duloc?" she asked. "I didn't know it was close by."

"Neither did I" agreed Dave.

"Yeah, your future awaits you, princess" Julien replied.

"Come on, you two. We better get going."

Moana was unsure.

"Yeah... but, Dave, I'm worried Julien."

"Huh?" frowned the octopus.

"I mean look at him. He doesn't look so good."

Julien was confused.

"What are you fussing about?" asked the lemur. "I'm fine."

"Yes, that's what they all say" Moana replied. "Then, the next thing you know, you're on your back... dead."

Julien smiled weakly.

"She's right" Dave said, playing along. "You look awful. Do you want to sit down?"

"I could make you something to eat" insisted Moana.

Julien started to turn his neck.

"Well, I do have this little twinge in my neck" admitted Julien. "Happens every time I turn my neck."

But then, Dave decided to change the subject.

"Hey, who's hungry?" he asked. "I'll find us some dinner down by the river."

"Great, I'll get the firewood!" Moana said with excitement.

Julien decided to pitch in by digging a hole in the dirt for a fire pit.

* * *

That evening, Dave and Moana were sitting by the fire while Julien was eating fruit that he took from Nick Hood's men earlier.

"Mmm, this is really good" Moana said with a mouthful. "What is this?"

Dave replied "It's salmon, rotisserie style."

Hearing this, Moana was surprised, but she loved it.

"They're also great in burgers" Dave continued. "Now, I don't want to take this with pride and brag about it, but I make the _meanest_ salmon burgers you'd ever eat."

The two laughed, then stared off where Duloc was in the distance.

"I guess... I'll be dining a little differently tomorrow night" Moana sighed sadly.

Dave couldn't take his eyes off Moana, he really liked her.

"Maybe you can visit me in the swamp sometime" Dave said as he ate. "I'll cook all kinds of stuff for you, you name it; catfish stew, lamb chops, fired chicken."

"I'd like that" smiled Moana.

For a moment, Dave and Moana stared into each other's eyes, feeling something they haven't before in their entire lives.

Then Dave finally spoke.

"Um, Princess..." he began.

"Yes, Dave?" asked Moana.

"I was wondering... Are you..."

Then he chickened out and stared at Moana's salmon tail.

"Are you gonna eat that?" he asked.

Moana slowly pulled the salmon tail off the meat and placed it in Dave's tentacle.

For a moment, the two stared into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in.

Suddenly Julien popped up between them.

"You sly dog!" barked the lemur. "Romance under the beautiful sunset."

This made Moana jump in surprise.

"Sunset? Oh, no, it's late. It's very late!"

Dave blinked in confusion, wondering what's with Moana.

"Eh... Are you afraid of the dark?" asked Julien suspiciously.

"Yes, that's it" Moana replied. "I'm afraid, almost terrified! You know, I think I'd better head inside the windmill."

She smiled toward Dave as she went inside the windmill and closed the door.

Julien looked at Dave with a new eye.

"What are you doing?" Dave glared.

"I see what's going on" grinned Julien. "We're animals but you got no instincts."

"Yes, I do! I was feeding her."

"No, you two were digging on each other. I can see it now..."

"Julien, don't start with me! I'm bringing her back to Grimmel."

As Dave fiddled with the fireplace, Julien climbed onto the octopus' head.

"Wake up and smell the salty ocean" said Julien. "Go in and tell her how much you hate her."

Dave growled and picked up Julien, placed him down on the ground.

"It's more like love" snapped Dave. "But there's nothing to tell. Beside, even if I did tell her... she's a princess and I'm... an octopus"

Then, he started to crawl away.

"Eh, where are you going?" asked Julien.

"To get water to douse the fire" replied Dave.

Julien sat by the fireplace, waiting for Dave to come back. But he didn't.

 _Something is wrong with that octopus_ he thought to himself.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	14. Moana's Secret

_**Hi, everybody!**_

 _ **Sorry about the long wait. Since I finished Hiccup (Tarzan), I'm going to bounce back and forth between this and The Pirate's New Groove.**_

* * *

Night fell and Julien walked into the windmill, but Moana wasn't there.

"Princess?" he called. "Princess Moana?"

The room was dark and edgy, scaring the poor ring-tailed lemur.

"Princess, where are you?" Julien continued to call.

Unknown to him, something or someone was watching and sneaked around in the shadows.

Whatever it was, it was in the rafters of the windmill, making the floorboards creek.

"It's not funny" Julien chuckled nervously. "It's spooky in here, but I'm not playing."

In the rafters, the creature gulped and tried to tiptoe past Julien.

Suddenly, the rafters broke and there was a loud scream, followed by a loud crash!

Julien watched in horror as a figure slowly emerged from the dust, but it wasn't the beautiful Princess Moana.

It was big, its skin was a warm red/tan pattern and it had eight long tentacles. It was an octopus!

Julien shrieked with fear!

"AAH!"

"No! No!" protested the octopus.

"Oh, no, help!"

"Shh!"

"Dave! Dave!"

"No, it's okay. It's okay."

"Who the heck are you and what have you done with the princess?!"

"Julien, I'm the princess" whispered the octopus. "It's me, in this body."

But this made Julien panic even worse.

"Oh, my great sky spirits, you _ATE_ the princess!" he screamed.

He then shouted at the octopus' stomach.

"Can you hear me, Princess?!" cried the lemur. "Keep breathing!"

But the octopus grabbed Julien with her tentacles and clammed his mouth shut.

"Julien, this is me" she cooed sweetly.

As the ring-tailed lemur tried to scream, he then looked deeply into the octopus' eyes.

Looking past her odd appearance, he noticed that the animal had beautiful brown eyes, a necklace and long hair, just like Moana's.

"Princess?" gasped Julien. "What happened to you? I've never seen you so... freakish before"

Moana turned away, embarrassed and angry. She felt ugly on the outside.

"Was it something you ate?" Julien asked again. "I told Dave those fishies were a bad idea. Raw food does you no good."

Moana shook her head. "No, I've been this way as long as I can remember. It only happens when the sun goes down."

Staring at a reflection in a barrel of water, Moana then recited a spell.

" _By night one way, by day another_

" _This shall be the norm_

" _Until you find true love's first kiss_

" _Then take love's true form._ "

Julien stood there, gaping.

"Beautiful" he said. "Poetry does help you express yourself."

"No, it's a curse" Moana replied.

Moana explained to Julien about her curse.

When she was just a baby, a witch cast a spell on her and every night she becomes a 'horrible, ugly beast.' And because of that, she was placed in a tower to await for her true love to rescue her.

"That's why I've gotta marry Grimmel tomorrow before the sun sets and he sees me like this" Moana continued, breaking down in tears.

Julien didn't like to see Moana sad, but he decided to use his mischievous nature.

"Hey, don't give me that look" he said. "You're not ugly... Well, I ain't gonna lie you are ugly, only at night. Dave's ugly everyday."

"But, Julien, I'm a princess" Moana replied tearfully. "And this isn't how a princess is meant to look."

"Eh, excuse me, little princess. But I think you've got to march right up to Grimmel. Look him right in the eye. Then you just tell him how much you hate him."

"But I have to marry him, only my true love's kiss can break the spell."

Still in his scheming, mischief tone, Julien then remembered something.

"You know" he began to say. "You're kind of a giant slimy freak and Dave, two have a lot in common."

"Dave?" asked Moana. "No! You can't breathe a word. No one must ever know."

"What's the point of being able to talk if you gotta keep secrets?"

"Look, Julien, promise you won't tell. Promise!"

"All right, all right. I won't tell him. But you should. Oh, he'll dig on you if he..."

Then Moana slapped Julien.

"I see what you're doing" she said angrily. "You're getting me to fall for Dave! I'm enraged to Grimmel, you can't change that!"

"Sure I can, cause I am king!" Julien replied.

"No! You only act as a king just to get everybody's attention to you when all you're doing is playing the fool."

"Eh?"

"Don't you get it?! I can't just marry whoever I want. I mean, really, who can ever love a beast so hideous and ugly? "Princess" and "ugly" don't go together. That's why I can't stay here with Dave. My only chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love."

With a deep sigh, Moana turned away with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you see, Julien? That's just how it has to be."

She stormed off in a fury, leaving Julien alone.

* * *

Outside, Dave was pacing back and forth in the pond nearby.

He was holding a rose and trying to say something nice to Moana.

"Princess, I- Uh, how's it going, first of all? Good? Um, good for me too. I'm okay" he practiced.

"So, I... saw this rose from the bush and thought of you because it's pretty and - well, I actually don't like it but I thought you might like it because you're pretty. But I like you anyway! I'd, uh... So please accept this flower with its petals which represent my feelings and tells you how..."

With a heavy sigh, Dave slapped his forehead.

"I'm in trouble" he said to himself.

Dave was worried that if his words fail, then Moana wouldn't accept him.

But then he remembered Grimmel's deal.

 _"I will give you your swamp back and remove all those fairytale creatures if you go on a search and rescue mission for me."_

 _"And if I don't?"_

 _"Then, you will have lots of time to spend with your new friends."_

Dave envisioned the fairytale creatures running around in his swamp. How frightened he was and how happy that they would stay in the swamp forever and ever and ever and ever!

Scared, he threw the rose away and climbed out of the pond.

"I've got to get Grimmel!" he said to himself, annoyed.

As soon as Dave left, Moana emerged from the back door and noticed the rose.

She picked it up and crawled back into the windmill.

For the entire night, Moana plucked the pedals off the rose, deciding either or not to tell Dave about her curse.

"I tell him, I tell him not" she said as she plucked the pedals. "Tell him, I tell him not."

When she reached the last pedal, Moana smiled and plucked it off.

"I tell him."

She went outside but she called out to Dave, he was gone, Julien was sleeping by the firepit and the sun was starting to rise beyond the horizon.

Moana tried to hide, but the sunlight hit her face and she magically changed back into her human form with her dress.

It was until then that Dave showed up, angry.

"Dave, are you alright?" asked Moana.

"Prefect, never been better" Dave replied coldly.

Moana was shocked.

 _Did he hear our conversation last night?_ she asked herself.

Hoping she was wrong, Moana approached Dave.

"Look, Dave, there's something that I have to tell you-" she began.

"You don't have to tell me anything, princess!" Dave interrupted. "I had enough last night."

"You heard what I said?"

"No, but I made a deal and I almost turned my back on it. And besides who could ever love a hideous, ugly beast like me?"

Moana remembered hearing Dave and Julien having their private talk when they camped by the cave. She knew it mattered to him, but she wanted to know from Dave himself.

"I... I didn't know that mattered to you" she said.

"Yeah, well, it does" Dave replied.

Moana was relieved that Dave didn't know her curse or overheard her, but she was hurt. She thought Dave didn't care about her.

Just then, they heard a horse whinny and a loud fanfare playing in the distance.

"Right on time" Dave said aggressively.

It was Grimmel and his guards approaching them.

"Princess Moana" sighed Grimmel.

Dave got up from the ground and waved his tentacle.

"Very well, octopus" Grimmel said. "The deal to your swamp, cleared out, as agreed. Take it and go before I change my mind."

Annoyed, Dave snatched the deal from Drago, who jumped a little.

Moana watched as Grimmel jumped off his horse and slowly approached her. He seemed handsome, but he looked a little old for her.

"Forgive me, Princess, for starling you, but you startled me" he said to her. "For I have never seen such radiant beauty before. I am Lord Grimmel."

"Lord Grimmel?" frowned Moana. "Oh, no. Forgive me, my lord, for I was just saying a short farewell."

Grimmel smirked evilly as Dave turned away, feeling bad and thinking Moana has hurt his feelings and losing something else...

"Princess Moana, I ask your hand in marriage" smiled Grimmel, getting down on one knee. "Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?"

Moana didn't say anything, she watched as Dave sadly walked away with the deal. But she knew what she had to do.

"Lord Grimmel, I accept" she said formally. "Nothing would make me..."

"Excellent!" Grimmel shouted, interrupting. "I'll start the plans for we wed tomorrow."

"No, why wait? Let's get married today before sunset."

Grimmel noticed that Moana was anxious but he agreed that they sooner they married, the better.

He and Moana climbed onto the horse and rode away.

"Captain Drago, round up some guest!" Grimmel ordered.

"Fare-thee-well, Dave" Moana called in a sad voice.

As Grimmel and his men left with Moana, Julien woke up with a yawn and noticed Dave leaving.

"Hey, Dave, why are you leaving?" asked the ring-tailed lemur. "You're letting her get away!"

"Yeah, so what?" Dave snapped.

"Look, Dave, there's something you don't know about her. She hates you. She said to me 'King Julien, who could ever a hideous, ugly beast?' and by beast, she means you."

Dave felt even worse than he was earlier and rudely pushed the lemur away.

"You're great friends aren't you?" he said with a cry in his voice. "If you two are good friends, why don't you follow her home!"

Julien tried to follow him.

"No!" cried Dave. "You're not coming home with me! I live alone! My swamp! Me! Nobody else, understand? NOBODY! ESPECIALLY USELESS, PATHETIC, ANNOYING, LYING LEMURS!"

Julien was shocked, he knew Dave was onto him too. His lies split Dave and Moana away from each other.

"You thought I was fool to fall for your lies, Julien" Dave continued as he walked away. "Well, you thought wrong, you're the fool!"

After the octopus walked away, Julien was heartbroken and guilty of what he has done.

* * *

When Dave got back to his swamp, everything was all nice and quiet again but it wasn't the same as before.

Ever since his journey to bring the princess to Grimmel, Dave grew to love someone and he had to let her go. But he couldn't let go of his feelings for her.

Dave spent the rest of his hours, cleaning up the mess the fairytale creatures left behind before they were kicked out of the swamp.

But he was bored and was missing the company he had for days.

* * *

Meanwhile in Duloc, Moana was in her wedding dress and getting ready for her own wedding.

 _If only Mom and Dad could come up to Duloc and see this_ Moana thought to herself.

But she felt deeply upset. She too had changed ever since she was rescued.

She fell in love but not with Grimmel. She fell for someone who was not the perfect knight in shining armor and she had the most fun with him but what would she do if he knew of her secret?

Grimmel was getting ready for the wedding too.

He dressed in darker robes with Smee's help. Everything was going his way.

* * *

Meanwhile all alone in the woods, Julien was staring at his reflection in a lake, feeling guilty and upset.

He knew what he did was wrong but he didn't care for Dave's feelings for Moana since Grimmel wanted to marry her.

Not far behind him, Tempest emerged from the trees and watched Julien staring.

She had escaped her prison and decided to be a free spirited horse like she was once before. She has heard everything back at the windmill and was disappointed in Julien. She realized that she had to do something.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	15. That's What Friends Are For

Later that day, Dave was sulking around in his swamp, fiddling with some stones and woodsplinters.

"This has to be this way" he said to himself. "But I'll never forget her."

Then, he heard a thump outside.

 _Huh? I thought Grimmel cleansed the swamp_ the octopus thought to himself. _Or is it Moana?_

But when he got out, he saw...

"Julien?"

The ring-tailed lemur wandered into the swamp, badly injured and twitching like crazy.

And in case you didn't know, Tempest had a little 'talk' (well, it was more like torture) with Julien and she told him that he had to apologize to Dave for lying to him.

"What are you doing?" frowned Dave.

"She- Ee- I- Uh-" stammered the lemur. "Claiming your kingdom?"

Dave wasn't buying it after the lies Julien told.

At that moment, Tempest appeared with the charm around her heck.

"He came here to tell you that he's sorry" she said.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this" Dave snapped. "This is my swamp, stubborn monkey. And you, broken horse, go back to your volcano and blow up some skeletons."

Tempest dug her hooves into the dirt and growled as if to attack until...

"Smelly, slimy freak!" Julien shouted.

"Fine!" Dave shouted back, turning away from the two.

But Julien wouldn't give up. He blocked Dave's path whenever the sea animal tried to enter his home or a mud pond.

"I'm not done with you, freak" he said. "With you, it's always 'me, me, me' and 'blah, blah, me, me, me, moo, moo, moo', guess what? It's my turn!"

"Julien..."

"Now you just SHUT UP, you annoying thing, and pay attention!"

Tempest was shocked to see the other side of Julien, but she loved the tension of the argument and watched.

"You. Are. Mean to me!" Julien started. "You don't respect me or my opinions. You're always pushing me around and push me away! You're wrapped up in layers, onion boy, you're afraid of your own feelings!"

"Oh, yeah? After I treated you badly, why did you come back?" Dave asked.

"Because that's what friends do! They forgive each other!"

"Oh, you're right, Julien. Of course I forgive you... FOR STABBING ME IN THE BACK!"

The octopus then blended his skin within the pattern of a tree.

Tempest groaned in frustration and stamped her hoof.

"He's doing it again!" Julien said angrily. "Just like he did to the pretty princess and all she ever did was like him. Maybe even _love_ him!"

"Love me?!" Dave snapped. "I made a promise to Grimmel! She belongs to him, not me!"

"She doesn't even want Grimmel! She..."

He froze and remembered his promise to Moana.

Then Tempest stepped up.

"Because she loves someone else" she said firmly but gently. "She's just afraid of falling for a man who loved her for only her beauty."

After a moment, Dave broke out of his camouflage, surprised with what he heard.

"She doesn't love Grimmel?" he asked. "Then why does she hide at nighttime?"

"Eh-eh!" protested Julien. "No, I am not saying anything. You don't want to listen, yes?"

Tempest shook her head in disbelief as Julien held his ground, defiant and Dave talked with him, begrudgingly.

With a heavy sigh, Dave knew he had to drop the 'dirty act.'

"I'm sorry" he said. "I guess I am a big, stupid, ugly octopus. Can you forgive me?"

Hearing this, Julien satisfied with the octopus' apology.

"Well, that's what friends are for" he replied. "Right?"

"Right."

The two friends shook 'hands' and gave each other a big man hug, making Tempest uncomfortable.

After an uncomfortable moment, Dave finally spoke.

"So... what did Moana say about me?" he asked.

"Why ask are you asking me for?" Julien said with a laugh. "Go ask her!"

This made Dave remember something.

"Julien, the wedding!" he cried. "We'll never make it in time!"

Scoffing, Tempest stepped up to Dave and Julien.

"Who said a river can beat the fastest horse in the world?" she said. "I can take you there."

Dave placed a tentacle on Julien's head and ruffled it.

"Eh, OK, no need of that" grumbled the lemur. "No one likes a smarty pants."

Excited, Dave and Julien climbed onto Tempest's back.

With a loud neigh, the broken horned unicorn raced out of the swamp, into the countryside and straight into the kingdom of Duloc.

They were going to crash a wedding no matter what it takes!

 _ **Only a couple more chapters to go!**_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	16. The Wedding

_**I will be so relieved that I'll finished with this crossover! It's been driving me crazy!**_

 _ **Only two chapters and I'm done with it after two if not three years!**_

* * *

In the Duloc cathedral, bells were ringing, the entire church was packed and Moana and Grimmel stood at the alter.

Moana was so nervous. The sun was starting to set and she wanted to get it over with.

The bishop then began to speak a loud, clear voice for all to hear.

"People of Duloc, we gather here today to bear witness of the union of our new King and Queen. And as the warm glow of this setting sun lifts our hearts, so too does the joy of this-"

"Excuse me" Moana interrupted politely. "Um, could we please skip to the 'I do's'?"

Grimmel chuckled. It seemed to him that Moana was anxious.

But before he could allow the bishop to skip, the entire church heard a voice yell...

"I OBJECT!"

It was Dave.

Moana was surprised, but was really overjoyed to see him.

"Dave?" she gasped.

"Oh, now what does he want?" groaned Grimmel.

Dave rose from his seat, forcing the rest of the crowd to gasp and sit up in their seats.

"Hi, everyone" he greeted as he approached the alter. "Having a great time, are you? I love Duloc, first of all! Very bright, shiny and squeaky clean as a whistle."

The bishop knew that it was a love triangle and he stepped away from the alter, almost nervous of the situation.

Then, he got serious when he faced Moana.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Grimmel started to raise his voice.

"Really, it's rude enough being alive when no one wants you, but showing up uninvited to a wedding - -"

But Dave didn't want to hear it. He spoke with Moana.

"Look, Moana, I need to talk to you" he said desperately.

"Oh, now you wanna talk?" the princess frowned. "Well, it's a bit too late for that."

"But you _can't_ marry him!"

"And why not?"

"Because... Because he's just marrying you so he can be king! And he's not your true love."

"What do you know about true love?"

This made Dave stutter in embarrassment. He didn't want to admit it but Moana had to know the truth.

But before the octopus could explain his feelings, Grimmel started to chuckle.

"The octopus has fallen in love with the princess" he smirked.

Then, a prompter card person held up a card that read 'laugh' and the entire congregation laughed.

Dave felt so bad that he couldn't even say anything anymore.

"Dave, is this true?" Moana asked, feeling touched.

"Well, yea-"

"Who cares?" Grimmel interrupted. "It's preposterous. Now, Moana, let the bishop continue to marry us and we are a kiss away from our... 'happily ever after.' Just say I do."

But Moana didn't move, then she saw that the sun has set and remembered the words of her curse.

"By night one way, by day another" she said.

Dave and Grimmel were confused, cocking eyebrows.

Moana then backed away, her eyes not leaving Dave's.

"I wanted to show you before" she said.

At an instant, night fell and golden ball of light shined on Moana. It changed her into her octopus form.

The entire congregation gasped in surprise, disgust. Even a woman fainted in her seat.

After a moment, Moana gave Dave a sheepish look.

The purple octopus was surprised to see what Moana truly was at night.

"Well... uh, that explains a lot" he said, referring to her hiding at night.

Moana smiled, seeing that Dave understood.

"Ugh, it's revolting!" groaned Grimmel. "Guards! I order you to get them out of my sight at once! Now! Get them!"

A thousand guards stormed the alter and captured Dave and Moana, separating them.

"No!"

"Moana!"

"Dave!"

The two octopi struggled to escape their capture but more guards held them back as they screamed each other's name.

"No, let go of me! Dave!"

"Get out of my way! Moana!"

Grimmel watched as the two octopi were tortured.

"This hocus-pocus alters nothing. This marriage will binding, and that will make me king!" Grimmel said.

Then, he approached the two.

Moana was grabbed by Grimmel, who pointed a dagger at her face.

"As for you, my slave" he snarled. "I'll have you locked back in that tower for the rest of your days!"

"No, you won't!" Dave growled back.

The purple octopus then whistled loud as he could.

Grimmel chuckled, thinking Dave was whistling for nothing.

"Insolent beast! I'll see you drawn and quartered" he cackled. "I AM KING! I WILL HAVE ORDER! I WILL HAVE PERFECTION! I WILL HAVE..."

Suddenly, the window behind the alter shattered and Tempest appeared, making the guards panic and released Dave and Moana from their grasp.

They screamed and ran for cover. Even the congregation ran for their lives.

Grimmel gasped in shock and noticed Dave approaching Moana.

Enraged, he approached the two octopi and snatched Moana, running away and holding her hostage.

"Moana!" Dave gasped.

"Dave!" cried Moana as she was taken away.

Scared of what might happen to Moana, Dave hopped on Tempest's back.

"Who got married?" asked Julien, who was on Tempest's back.

"Never mind that, Julien!" Dave said, "We've gotta save Moana! Come on, Tempest, after them. Hyah!"

Tempest ran faster than the speed of the wind after Grimmel.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
